Gabe's Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy
by Milez PerHour
Summary: Gabe Duncan was as straight as could be, but one night could change all that when he has an encounter with a mysterious person. Read on to find out more! Rated M for sex. Hope you like it!


**This chapter contains gay sex/rape. Don't like, don't read! **

* * *

Gabe came home from Jo's party sometime after midnight. He couldn't tell. He was too tired and collapsed on his bed as soon as he got in his room. Gabe was absolutely exhausted. He didn't bother changing, and just kept on his shorts and t-shirt. The young boy fell asleep within a couple of minutes, so happy to finally be home.

Gabe woke up when he felt something pulling on his arm. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see a thing. When he tried to move his arms, they wouldn't. They were stuck reaching above his head. Gabe tried to scream, but he realized there was a gag in his mouth preventing him from being heard. _This has to be a dream_, Gabe figured. _There's no way somebody could come in here without mom or dad hearing them_. He could hear somebody breathing. It sounded like a man, but he wasn't too sure. Gabe tried screaming again. This time, however, he heard somebody talk back to him.

"Give up, Gabe. Nobody can hear you." the intruder said.

Gabe thought he recognized the man's voice, but after thinking some more, maybe he didn't. It was too hard to concentrate with the millions of thoughts going on in Gabe's head.

"Don't worry, Gabe. It will all be over soon," the man assured him, "You're going to feel great afterwards."

Gabe didn't like the sound of that at all. He knew what was about to happen, and that didn't interest him on bit. He screamed again and tried to free his arms, but this time he was slapped across the face by his attacker.

"I thought you would've been more likely to cooperate, but I guess not. Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way." the man said, as Gabe stopped screaming, not wanting to be hit anymore.

_I guess I'll just have to go along with this until I wake up_. Gabe thought, reassuring himself that this was all just a dream. A crazy, fucked up dream that he just wanted to end.

Just then, Gabe felt his shirt being pulled over his head, exposing his hairless chest and light pink nipples, hard because of the cold. He felt a hand on his chest, but it was soft and gentle, lightly caressing his skin. A short-lived sense of relief came over Gabe as the man's hand went over his nipples before heading down to his waistline. Suddenly, Gabe was back to being worried. _What the hell if this guy doing to me?_ He thought. _Why me? Why not somebody who would enjoy it like PJ?_ Gabe felt his shorts come down his legs and pulled off, and the man wasted no time doing the same to his boxers, exposing a six-inch circumcised cock pointing upwards from a freshly-shaven crotch.

"Wow I'm impressed." the mysterious man said as he laughed at his own joke.

"Go fuck yourself, asshole!" Gabe tried to yell, but it only came out as a collection of gibberish.

The man's hand was now holding Gabe's cock, gently stroking it. Gabe didn't know why, but it actually made him feel good. _Don't let him think you like it_. Gabe told himself. _It will piss him off and make him stop_. _Just imagine that it's your own hand_. _You're just watching porn and jerking off_. Gabe felt the hand leave his cock, leaving it hard with no way to release. Before he was able to get too comfortable, he felt a warm, wet sensation surrounding his cock. _So this is what a blowjob feels like_. He thought. The man was sucking his cock, quickly going up and down Gabe's shaft with his mouth, and playing with Gabe's balls with his hand, which turned the 15-year-old boy on.

Gabe couldn't wait to wake up. _Why am I dreaming about this? I've never thought about this before! _He thought, trying to wake himself up. The man took Gabe's cock out of his mouth, ending the euphoric feeling that had surprisingly come over the teenager's body. Then, Gabe felt the gag leave his mouth, but before he was able to say something, it was replaced by a rock-hard cock that Gabe thought had to be at least 8 inches. "Suck it, Gabe. Just like I did." the attacker ordered. Gabe didn't listen, refusing to pleasure the intruder. "I said suck it you little bitch." the man said as he thrusted his cock down Gabe's throat, making him gag. After that, Gabe complied and sucked on the man's cock, eventually getting used to the feeling so much that he almost thought he was enjoying it.

After a few minutes of fucking Gabe's mouth, the man took out his cock, allowing Gabe to catch his breath before the gag went back into place. Just then, Gabe felt something he hadn't felt for a while: his left arm was untied, and the man grabbed him by the wrist, using his free hand to untie Gabe's other arm. However, the freedom didn't last very long. The man flipped Gabe over and quickly tied Gabe's arms back to the bedposts. Any attempts to break free by Gabe were useless. He was tied up again, still unaware of the true identity of his brutal attacker. _Fuck, I was hoping he wouldn't do this_. He thought, realizing he was now lying on his stomach so the man could see his big, round ass.

"This is going to hurt at first, but I know you'll feel good eventually." the man said.

That was the last thing Gabe wanted to hear. He knew what was going to come next, and he was right. Before he knew it, the man had grabbed Gabe's butt cheeks, pulling them apart as his cock slowly entered Gabe's tight, virgin asshole. Gabe screamed in pain, but could still not be heard. "Shh. I'm going to make you feel really good, Gabe." the mysterious attacker assured him as he picked up speed, ramming his cock against the young boy's prostate. Gabe screamed again, and his face was turning red as his ass was being brutally fucked by this mysterious man.

As Gabe's nightmare continued, his creams turned into moans as he became used to the pain. He was actually feeling really good and he felt like he was about to cum, and he did. The man pounding his ass could tell as his butt cheeks tightened around his cock, causing him to have an orgasm right in Gabe's ass. Gabe moaned ass he felt the man's warm cum shoot inside of him. The man took out his cock and let Gabe lay there with cum dripping out of his asshole.

_That actually felt pretty good_. Gabe thought as he heard the man getting dressed. _At least it's finally over, though_. Gabe felt his shorts being out back on along with his shirt as the man untied his arms and laid him back down on his back. Then, before Gabe could even think, the man took out the gag and put something in his mouth that felt like a pill along with some water and forced Gabe to swallow, causing him to pass out in his bed.

Gabe woke up that morning and opened his eyes, actually able to see for what seemed like the first time in years. "That was the strangest dream." Gabe said, talking to nobody but himself. But then, a strange realization hit him. His ass was sore, and he could see marks on his wrists that looked like ropes had been tied around them. "Fuck." he said. It wasn't a dream. He had been raped by another man he didn't even know, but the worst part was that he thinks he might have actually enjoyed it.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you liked it! Please review and it'll be updated soon! **


End file.
